


5 Times Dean Couldn't Tell Cas He Loved Him & 1 Time He Did It In Spanish

by Valeria2067



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, They Silenced You, spanish dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: Fellas, is it gay if you only say it in Spanish?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	5 Times Dean Couldn't Tell Cas He Loved Him & 1 Time He Did It In Spanish

Dean woke up the next morning with a hangover, a naked angel sleeping beside him, and three empty bottles of tequila on the nightstand.

"Cas. Cas, wake up. I had the shittiest dream. You died before I ever told you I loved you, man."

"Mmmmpph?"

"And then I got ganked by some friggin' rebar or something, and I went to heaven but only Baby and Bobby were around.... until Sam died of old age in a dollar store Einstein wig."

"That sounds tremendously unsatisfying, Dean."

"Damn right it was." Dean found a half-full bottle of water behind the tequila bottles and took a long swig to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He swallowed and then shuddered again. "Man, that tastes like rancid nuts or something!"

Castiel yawned and moved closer. "Go back to sleep, Dean."

"Yeah." Dean wiped a hand over his face. "It wasn't real. None of that was real. G'Night, Cas."

"Te Amo."

"Y yo a ti, Cas."


End file.
